Organizations often have reams of data and documents that may be stored across disparate databases and other storage devices. This leads to difficulties in uploading documents because it is often a hassle to operate the various interfaces presented by these disparate databases and devices. Other problems arise when attempting to store documents retrieved from applications such as email clients or web browsers. Oftentimes a user must save documents separately, then upload the documents using the aforementioned variety of interfaces. As a result, various solutions have emerged to help track and manage file upload processes.
However, conventional systems fail to give the user an easy-to-use, configurable interface that enables access to a variety of databases. For example, the user is left to save documents attached in email, for example, then upload the documents separately. Alternatively, the user must use an email client to save the document into a document database directly while navigating difficult to use user interfaces. These interfaces typically fail to provide the user insight as to where the documents should be uploaded.
Conventional systems to upload documents to a document database suffer from these and other problems.